An Alchemist's Tale
by ZilSepam
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist gets a fairytale twist in a magical adventure that begins 'Once Upon a Time'... 'Fantasy AU'
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I will start this off by saying I do not claim the fairytale plots that I've spun together in this story as my own. I'm merely twisting stories together and putting in some darkness, with a dash of humor. There will be multiple elements of different versions of these stories, so if you'd like to know all of their names, let me know. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

:

:

:

There was once a kingdom with rolling green hills and skies of the most vivid blue; a kingdom ruled by a mighty queen that was loved by all. It was one of great prosper and beyond its time in knowledge of science and technology.

The Queen's heir, the prince, was a man of virtue whose kindness knew no limits. When he came of age and found a wife the kingdom rejoiced, for her strength and good nature was rivaled only by her beauty. The love that the prince and his bride shared was one that would stand the test of time, and when the announcement came that the new princess was with child, the kingdom was over-joyed.

But the princess grew ill, and kingdom grew sad.

Fearful for her heir and kingdom, the aging queen called forth the greatest healers and scientists her nation held in hopes of finding a cure. Day by day, hope became a fleeting thought, and day by day, despite being minds dedicated to science, the prince and queen grew desperate for a miracle.

One night, when the prince's despair was too much to withstand, a misshapen man came forth proclaiming he could save the princess and the unborn child. The prince called for his presence immediately, and the misshapen man presented to his majesty a silver pocket watch that, when opened, revealed a tiny fragment of scarlet stone.

"I hold in my hand a power no mortal should wield." The man proceeded to the royal court. "Good men have turned wicked, the wise have gone mad, and cities have been destroyed all for the chance to wield this cursed gem, for it holds everlasting life.

"I come forth to you not as a savior led by God, but as an alchemist and messenger of Truth. You will pay no toll for the use of this relic, but know well that should anyone find that your bride and child have this elixir flowing in their veins, they will be hunted, and they will be stolen from you."

The prince heeded his words, but his heart ached for his lover's embrace and to hear the cries of his child. He pleaded for the misshapen man to save them, and he obliged.

That very night, the princess was healed and their daughter was born.

The kingdom celebrated and rejoiced for their royal family, and all seemed right in their nation once more.

But the neighboring kingdom did not rejoice for the kingdom of rolling hills and vivid skies. The ruler of that nation, a wrathful and hollow man, held nothing but loathing for the prosperity and wealth his neighbor held. He wanted the secrets of their science for his own greed, and upon hearing the news of the mysterious recovery, the neighboring king's dark heart took a deeper plunge into the blackness of sin.

He called forth his commanding officer, a man whose soul was as black as his eyes, and forged a wicked plan.

:

"Might we be arriving soon, my darling?" The princess asked, swaying her weeping child. "The baby has never cried so much. I'm worried she may be ill."

The prince looked to his dearest wife and took in the distress of his daughter.

"We should arrive at the kingdom soon, my love." He replied. "Once this treaty is signed, we may return home."

The princess smiled a smile that would make the very stars jealous, and the prince's heart swelled at the sight.

An arrow shot through the window of the carriage, nearly striking the prince.

The princess let out a scream as the prince pulled her and the child to the floor.

"Ambush!" A soldier cried. "Protect the royal family!"

The prince's eyes grew wide. The neighboring king had fooled them all. Why would they believe that his intentions for peace were true? He looked at his family, and feared it may be the last time he would.

A soldier ripped the door open.

"Your majesties, you must flee!" He cried, and the princess screamed as a sword pierced through his middle.

The enemy pulled the sword free of the soldier's body, licking the blade as he swiped it by his tongue. He grabbed the princess by the hair on her scalp and pulled her from the carriage, the baby's cries blending with her mother's. The prince tried to follow, but he shut the door and barricaded it with the sheath for his blade.

The prince pounded at the door, screamed for mercy, but the man only smiled a wicked sneer as the sword slit the princess' long, porcelain neck. Her blood trailed down her chest like intricate beads of a necklace as her body hit the ground, her dress smothering their infant daughter.

The man laughed a high, sinister laugh as the prince cried, and took a torch from one of his officers.

"Farewell, your majesty." He mocked, and set the carriage on fire, laughing mirthfully as the prince's screams echoed through the night.

The remaining soldiers were slaughtered, and the few officers the man had left were pick-pocketing the dead bodies.

Then, he heard it.

The cries of a baby.

He swiftly moved to the princess, tossing her body aside to reveal the wailing child.

He kicked it, but the baby did not stop crying. It was as if it were unaffected.

He took his sword and stabbed at it's fatty middle, but the baby did not quiet. He pulled his sword away, and there was no wound.

The baby wouldn't die.

"What the devil.." He whispered, and grabbed the screaming infant by the leg.

He gasped, for a power he had never felt surged through his body that was more intoxicating than any wine or bodily release.

He looked at the child and saw the faintest glow about her body, and knew, somehow, this child held powers beyond his comprehension.

"My baby.." He heard a woman say, and his eyes shot back to the princess. "Please.. my.. baby.."

He moved swiftly to the body and stabbed it in the heart. A glow much like the child's began to fade away from the princess' body. She must have held the power, too, but it was gone from her now.

"W-W…" She stuttered, blood splattering the skin around her lips. "W-Winry.."

The man smiled, and looked to the child.

"Winry, huh?" He whispered. "What a wonderful little treasure, you are."

"What'd ya find there, General Kimblee?" An officer asked, and Kimblee's greed took control of his mind.

He grabbed the man by the neck and, to his shock, watched him implode. He looked down at the baby and noticed the glow had become brighter, almost a shade of red.

His wicked smile grew larger, and he used the power of the babe to kill off the rest of his troops.

"You will be my treasure" He whispered, running rampantly into the darkness. "And no one else's, my little Winry."

:

The kingdoms went to war after that tragic night. No one ever knew what had happened to the royal baby, as her body had never been found.

Little did they know, that deep within the uncharted forests, in a hidden fortress buried underground, the baby lived.

:

:

:

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

:

:

:

Many years had come and gone, but the warring kingdoms did not rest. The lines that divided the nations had turned barren and dead, the ground dyed dark from the blood of fallen soldiers. The Aged Queen grew sullen, and her subjects' anger over the loss of their beloved prince and princesses only grew with the passing of time.

The Hollow King, however, grew even more avaricious as the war waged on, claiming the lands of smaller estates and slaughtering the natives, using their homes as battle fields. He relished in the chaos and destruction.

It was a terrible time for the people of both nations.

:

However, far off in the uncharted forests, still untouched by the warring kingdoms, the child of the prince and princess grew to be a lovely young woman. Her kind heart and sharp mind mirrored that of her mother's, as well as her beauty. Her thirst to learn could only be rivaled by her father's.

Although Kimblee's interest in the girl was solely for her mystic power, he was as kind to her as a man with a dead heart could have been. He brought her books and taught her things so that she could stand to be on her own, earning him the nickname 'Master', but kept her naive with his forked-tongue.

"The world is cruel and will destroy such a pure creature, like yourself." He'd tell her whenever she'd look to the sky. "You're only safe here. You must never leave this place."

And she obeyed; for Kimblee was her protector, or so she thought.

During the times when his bloodlust needed to be satisfied, he would prick the tip of the precious girl's fingers, and bottle her blood to use as a weapon. This way he could harness her power, but keep her hidden. It was a devious plan that had never failed him throughout those years, and Winry never rejected participating in the tradition, for she did not understand that it was perverse and immoral.

Kimblee studied tomes on the mystics and sciences of the world, and through his research learned of ways to use Winry's sacred power. His favorite being that of alchemy; it had proven to be quite useful in keeping their haven hidden. He kept the girl ignorant of these studies, and refused to allow her to learn about it, using his manipulative talents once again to keep her under his control.

Yet, the girl never resented the overbearing man. Her only wish was that the world was safe enough for her to explore, or that she was strong enough to face it's evils.

She never thought that such evils were embedded in the very man that kept her hidden.

That is, until one day…

:

Winry sat in her newly restored bedroom, reading a text on mechanics. She had loved the idea of new-aged technology; machines that could take a human to the skies, or the depths of the seas-ah! It was so exciting to her. She wanted deeply to be like one of the sound minds in that field, to create something _astounding_.

"Hello, my little lotus."

Winry became joyous upon hearing those words, and when her eyes landed on her protector, she leaped and bounded to him.

"Master!" She shouted in glee, and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, like a child would upon the arrival of their father. "Oh, I've missed you so!"

Kimblee did not hug her back, a fact she was quite accustomed to, and she pulled away to shine at him her dazzlingly smile. "What was it like this time? Did you see any new places? Learn new things?"

He remained silent as she asked her questions, keeping his focus on something that had ever so recently been grasping his attention: her body. She movements were pure and innocent, but the softness of her body became more tantalizing with every passing day. Even in the darkness of their underground domain, she glowed like a star in the blackest sky. He knew that his body had become addicted to the power her blood would give him, but he was starting to crave her in ways he hadn't before, his sinful heart taking in another form of darkness.

The idea of taking her as his had been planted in his mind many years ago. Having such a power devoted to him even deeper than it was now? Why that just made his body warm in ways the young girl had never even learned about. A twisted smile captured his face as his eyes moved to the girl's lips.

"…. another dream. I know you find these things trivial, but this one was so real."

His eyes narrowed.

"I thought I've told you before, my little lotus, those dreams mean nothing."

Her eyes were pleading for him to listen, and he motioned for her to continue. Should he take her as his, he supposed that feigning concern could help his wooing her.

Her smile grew wider. "Well, this time, I was a princess."

A surge of caution struck Kimblee.

"I was going somewhere, it was dark, and I was with my family. Our carriage was attacked, and I was so scared." She took in a breath, and looked into the eyes of her protector. "Before I woke up, I was staring at a man. I-I'm certain that man was you."

He knew where this would lead. His darling little lotus would ask 'why'. Why would he be in her dreams, in such an awful scene?

His sharp and sinister mind forged an idea, and he softened his face as much as could, taking the girl's small hand into his own.

"Was I your savior?" He asked, his false attentiveness was so well-played, and Winry believed it.

"I don't know." She replied, looking thoughtfully to the ground. "I woke before the dream could tell me."

A soft hum passed through his twisted lips, and he placed his other hand on the delicate curve of her jaw. An uneasy feeling blossomed in Winry's chest, and it frightened her, for she had never felt such a feeling before.

"Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something." He whispered, and pushed a lock of her soft hair behind her ear. "Perhaps, about me?"

He watched shock and confusion brighten her eyes, and left the room. He had planted the seed in her mind, he just needed to let it bloom.

:

Day after day, Winry grew more apprehensive towards her protector with every encounter. The slight touches, the way he'd stare, it caused a panic inside of her that couldn't be calmed. He was as close to family as any human could be to her. He had told her about when he saved her from death as a baby, and raised her as his own. She never thought she'd have to ignore the advances of the man that she could consider to be her father. She never thought she'd feel so unsafe in what was supposed to be her safe haven.

She was hiding in her work room, fiddling with a piece of metal that her 'protector' had brought her back from his last trip. She wanted to flatten it and used it for a small beam in her room, to keep the earth from falling through the cracks in her ceiling. She didn't hear him walk in as she worked.

He crept behind her, blew lightly at the skin of her neck, and whispered. "Hello, my little lotus."

She froze, the uneasy feeling that erupted in her nearly making her sick.

"H-Hello, Master." He managed to say, and the man released an oily chuckle.

"I'm not your master anymore, little lotus." He said, running the back of his hand lightly across her fair cheek. "You haven't been my student for many years. I don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"I've grown accustom to it." She answered, and his eyes went hard.

"Grow out of it." He growled, then softened his voice. "You will call me Kimblee from how on. Do you understand, my little lotus?"

She gulped, and nodded her answer.

His hand traveled down her neck. It went over her shoulder, down her sides and landed on her work table. The lightness of the touches made her insides shudder. She hoped his advances would end here, as they had been.

But then he leaned in and smelled her hair, his bottom lip dampening the tip of her ear, and her body reacted without her consent.

The metal clanged to the floor as Kimblee's head snapped back from the strike.

Winry's eyes grew large from terror as he slowly turned back to her, rage contorted his features into something inhuman. She gasped at the sight.

He grabbed her by the wrists and flung her into the wall. She let out a wail in fear as his nose touched hers.

"You dare deny me? I am your protector-your only chance at safety in this wicked world." He brought his face down to her neck, sniffing the skin. "You will be mine…"

Winry flailed her body with all of her might, successfully breaking the sickening contact with Kimblee. His stare was wild with disdain, and he slapped her with such a force that her entire body was moved by the blow.

Kimblee's rage was becoming too strong, her rejection was starting eat away at the little sanity he had. He grabbed the raw metal off the floor, took the girl's wrist, and sliced it open. Her screams did nothing to affect him. He pulled a vial from his chest piece and filled it with her crimson blood. He licked his lips absent-mindedly as he watched the container fill.

"I'm going away." He stated. "I will be back in three days time. You will make your decision then; be alone forever, or be mine."

He left the room as swiftly as he had entered, smiling wickedly to himself. She would be his no matter what she decided, he just wanted to play with her a little more.

:

Winry stared emotionlessly at the wrist Kimblee had cut. The skin had healed, and there was no scar, but she had been greatly damaged. She didn't feel the tears that ran down her face as she curled into herself, whimpering like a lost animal, hoping her calls will be heard.

But no one could hear her, she was all alone.

Suddenly, her home had turned into a prison.

:

:

:

* * *

Author's Note: To anyone who might be wondering, I used the name 'lotus' for the flower's connections to spirituality and purity. In many religions and myths, it is a sacred flower that holds many connections to a certain item of great importance in FMA. Also, Kimblee's title is 'Crimson Lotus Alchemist', so I thought I'd tie that in somewhere. :)

Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

:

:

:

They broke in through the stone flooring, listening intently for the footsteps of guards before hurrying off to the castle's treasure room. The coverage of soldiers was surprisingly minimal, it caused a bit of uneasiness in the trio.

"Are the guards that stupid?" A large man whispered to the others.

Another inspected the area diligently, then shrugged. "Maybe they've been cut back by the war."

The third, a much smaller man with golden hair, scoffed and hurried down the dark corridor.

"This castle doesn't need heavy guarding," He snapped, guilt lacing his sharp words, "because there's no need to break in."

It was apparent in their small time within the kingdom's boundaries that not one person would think of doing what they had planned. It sickened the golden haired man that he had succumb to this, but he needed to do it.

The three men ran swiftly through the shadows until they reached their destination.

"After you." One of the large men said, and the golden haired man clapped his hands, and upon touching the door, unlocked it immediately.

They entered the treasure room and quickly began their search, tossing aside gems and gold as they searched for a relic of legend.

"Why aren't we snagging some of this as well?" One of the large men said, his dark features reflecting off the gold piece in his hand. "We could give it to the poor back home."

"This country doesn't owe our people anything." The golden haired man replied, his eyes searching desperately for the item in which he pined.

The man shrugged and continued his search.

The golden haired man scanned the room, and spotted a dark corner off in the distance. He hastily made his way to it, noticing immediately that the items stowed away were obscure and, more than likely, hid what he so desperately desired. There was a small chest on a mantle and, as he did before, he clapped his hands and opened it.

The smile that took his face was wild and full of splendor as he reached in and pulled out a small, silver pocket watch. He dangled it in the air, admiring the old piece as it twisted and turned inches above his nose.

"Guys, I found it." He croaked, but his mind was taken by a portrait that hung above him.

There was no doubt the family in the portrait was royal, but never had he seen a painting of a royal family that looked so happy. The woman was an unbelievable vision, her happiness radiated that of a new mother as she held a small baby close to her heart. The man was bearing a proud smile as he wrapped an arm around his bride, his other cradled the newborn's head.

"Alright, let's go!" One of the men called out, pulling the golden haired man out of his trance.

He pocketed the watch and ran towards them. They left the room, relocked the door, and headed back to the place in the floor that would lead to their escape. One by one, they entered the secret door. The golden haired man was last to go through, for he had to close the opening. As he lowered himself into the hole, a guard turned the corner.

"Halt!" He shouted, but the man slipped down and sealed the passage.

"We've got to run!" He shouted, as he got to his feet.

"Huh? Why?" The large man with light hair asked, running behind him.

"Because, Idiot!" He snapped. "Alchemy isn't outlawed here!"

A loud boom was heard behind them, and guards began to drop down into their tunnel.

"SHIT!"

They ran into the darkness as fast as they could, the golden haired alchemist making barriers in the walls to help him escape. Eventually, they reached their ending point.

"Lift me up!" He shouted to the men, and one tossed him in the air.

He clapped and smacked the ceiling, and another opening appeared.

He climbed through the hole and offered a hand to his comrades.

"Hah! Like you could lift us out of here, Pipsqueak." One laughed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Now c'mon! They're going to catch you!"

The two men looked to one another, and back to the alchemist with smiles on their faces. "We'll hold them off." One said. "You get back to your brother."

The alchemist froze. "Darius… Heinkel.. I-"

"GO!" They shouted, and the alchemist nodded, running off towards the kingdom's border.

Their sacrifice, however noble, didn't help as much as they would have hoped. The palace guards must have alerted the kingdom's soldiers, for he was running for his life as he crossed the border into uncharted land.

He swore loudly as he cut in and out of trees, dove under thick brush and jumped over small streams.

He was starting to lose them, but he was growing tired fast. He needed to find a place to hide. He pivoted to the right and rolled down a steep hill, quickly taking cover behind a large boulder embedded into the earth. He leaned back into the moss covered side as soldiers began to approach and, to his extreme surprise, fell through a hidden opening.

"What the hell?" He muttered, and stood to find himself inside the boulder.

He placed a hand against the wall, and immediately looked to it after feeling strange engravings under the tips of his fingers. His eyes grew wide with shock; there were markings of a transmutation circle etched into the stone! He analyzed the little bit of the circle that remained, and realized that parts of the symbols looked like it was meant for opening a hidden door.

The alchemist smirked. Most people wouldn't be able to enter this hiding place, because the transmutation was missing half of its circle. Lucky for him, he didn't need it.

He clapped and placed his hands on the wall, and an opening to blackness appeared. He was hesitant to enter, but he could hear the sounds of the soldiers' footsteps getting louder and louder. He swallowed his pride, headed straight into the darkness, and closed the entrance behind him.

The air was stale inside the secret door. He felt the walls in blind hope that, maybe, there would be a torch somewhere. Lucky for him, his left hand fell upon one.

"Good thing I keep matches on me." He thought out loud, and lit the torch, revealing a passageway that lead deep into the earth.

A part of him didn't want to go further, but a bigger part of him was scared to stay by the entrance and possibly be caught by a soldier who knew alchemy. He gulped, and made his plunge deep into the secret tunnel.

:

It had been two days since Kimblee's departure, and Winry grew terrified of what would happen upon his return. She knew she couldn't love him, at least not in the way that he desired. It sickened her to think of how he might approach her, and frightened her to think of how he might handle her saying no.

She paced the halls of her underground home as she thought about what was to come. Oh, if only there was another way around this!

Then, she heard a strange thud in the distance, followed by swearing from a voice she didn't recognize. She paused, then continued her pacing. It was often that she'd hear voices echo in her head. They often belonged to the people in her dreams, simply replaying themselves over again.

But then she saw a small light approaching, and that was something she had never experienced. She squeaked, and slipped into her workroom to hide.

It couldn't be Kimblee, could it? He still had one more day on his journey! He never arrived back early, and she hoped he wouldn't break that tradition, especially with what was happening.

She could hear footsteps, a low whistle, and her body froze. Quickly, she grabbed one of her tools that laid stranded on the floor. She took in deep breaths as the footsteps grew louder.

Her heart was beating rapidly, but she wasn't afraid. She couldn't comply to his wishes, and she wasn't going be weak. She wasn't going to let him harm her again.

She scooted to the doorway as the footsteps sounded only a foot away, and when they reached her, she screamed and wailed the man straight in head!

She opened her eyes when she heard the body fall to floor, and let out a scream.

That man was definitely NOT Kimblee!

She ran back into her shop and panted heavily. How in the world did someone get down here? Was he going to hurt her? Did he want her for her power, like Kimblee said so many had before? Now, more than ever, she wished the demented man were there to help her, but she couldn't rely on him anymore. Could she?

"No." She whispered.

She needed to take care of herself.

She steadied her breathing and peaked out into the hall again. The torch that he held in his hand must have died out when she hit him, but the lights from the candles in the rooms were enough for her to see his features. His hair was like hers, only a little darker it seemed. He wasn't much taller than she, perhaps a head taller at most. His shoulders were very broad, a feature her eyes continued to fall on. She took her tool and pushed away a mess of long bangs that covered his face, revealing a strong jaw and pointed nose. He seemed, from what she had read of these things, to be what could be considered handsome…

She shook her head immediately and hardened her face. A man that breaks into a safe haven to steal an innocent girl's powers is _no_t handsome. This was no time to be weak or naive, she needed to be brave and take care of herself, if no one else could. She grabbed the unconscious man by the arm and dragged him into her workshop.

She was going to make sure she knew exactly why he came for her.

:

:

:

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

:

:

:

He woke with blurry vision and a pain in his head. To say that he was disoriented was putting it lightly. It didn't help that the room was so dimly lit, he couldn't focus his eyes on anything. Something felt dry and stiff on his upper eyebrow. Was he bleeding at some point? He tried to move his hand to investigate, but they were tied to something, and they were too far apart to clap and break the binding. He then realized that he, himself, was completely bounded.

Fuck.

Blinking heavily, he let out a loud groan, to which something squeaked.

:

She did her best to hide in the dark. Never, in her entire life, had she been in contact with another human, other than Kimblee. She was so frightened, she involuntarily jumped when he finally came to; oh, how would she handle this?

He was looking around the room suspiciously, and she wished she could control her breathing. His eyes were almost following her as she moved through the shadows. He could hear her, but not see her.

"I know you're there." He grunted, and he turned his head directly to her position.

Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if he could hear that, too. The anxiety was almost too much. How could she handle to be on her own, if she couldn't stand her ground in this very moment? She took in a deep breath, and hardened her stance.

It was now or never. This was her moment to prove her strength. She could handle this.

:

If he was going to be someone's prisoner, he wouldn't make it easy.

He wiggled in his seat, doing his best to fight against the binding, even if it was a losing fight.

"D-don't move!" A shaky voice let out.

He lifted an eyebrow to the dark. "I can't."

"What-" The voice said, then took in a breath. "What are you doing here? State your business!"

His nose crinkled. "What kind of interrogation is this? Who the hell are you?"

He heard a gasp and slowly, ever so slowly, a figured stepped out of the shadows.

The man's jaw went slack. The figure was, in fact, a very pretty girl. Her eyes were large and looked quite frightened. Tightly held in both hands was a large tool, lifted high in a fighting stance as she tried to appear intimidating.

"Answer me." She managed to say, stepping awkwardly around him.

The man rolled his eyes and drooped his head. This was just ridiculous. He didn't want to scare the girl anymore than she already was, but he didn't want to waste anymore time. It was starting to eat at his nerves.

He sighed loudly. "Look, I was being chased and needed a place to hide. Want me out? Then let me go."

:

She paused her circling and eyed his disinterested expression. Did this man take her for an idiot? Ha! He couldn't possibly be telling the truth… Could he?

No. He was trying to trick her, so he could take control of her power. He had to be!

She let out a weak laugh. "And let you use me!? I don't think so."

The squeak that escaped his mouth caught her completely off guard.

"What the-" He shot his head in her direction. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

Winry was very much befuddled at this point. The man looked as if he were offended.

"Well, why else would you be here?!" She shouted, trying to maintain her steely demeanor. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you!" He shrieked.

The conviction in his tone was too strong to ignore. Was he really telling the truth?

She took a step closer to him, and he gulped as she stared into his eyes, scrutinizing his every twitch.

"You.. Don't want me?" She finally whispered.

"Nng-no." He blurted.

She stared at him hard for another moment, then crept even closer to him. He took in a deep breath as she placed her hands on his vest, running her fingers down its lining. She stopped right under his heart, and slipped her fingers into a hidden pocket.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, and ripped out the item that he was hiding inside. "What's this?"

She dangled the pocket watch in front of his face, then curiously pulled it to hers.

The man panicked. "Give that back. Now!"

Her hand snapped to her chest, making the trinket thud against her abdomen as she shot a hard glare at the man. Whatever this thing was, it seemed important to him. An idea popped into her head, and her glare turned into a smirk.

Ha! Perhaps she found some leverage to get the truth.

"Tell me everything I want to know," she said, fiddling with the chain tauntingly, "and, maybe, I'll give it back to you."

The man scoffed, throwing his head dramatically to the side. Oh! How he picked at her temper! Her cheeks puffed in aggravation as he just stared off into the shadows, ignoring her.

It took a moment, but, eventually, he let out a sigh and hung his head. "Look, I have someone waiting for me. I've gone through Hell to get that and I can't go back without it."

He turned and looked at her, resolve glowed in his warm colored eyes. "I meant what I said, I want nothing to do with you. Just give it back and I promise I'll be gone before you know it."

She wasn't sure what made her believe him, but she did. He wasn't after her power; he was just trying to get home. She wondered what it was like to have a place she would want to call home.

Then, a thought struck her. It was crazy, almost too crazy, but she was in the kind of situation that called for such thoughts.

:

He watched her as she stood, her brow was knitted tightly together in thought. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between him and his precious watch. Eventually, she straightened her posture and focused her sights on him, as if she were to speak.

He didn't expect her to pull the corset of her dress as far out as she could, and drop the watch inside of the garment.

He could feel his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight. The shriek that passed through his mouth reached octaves that would put a soprano to shame.

"I will give you back your treasured item," she began, "but only if you take me with you."

Just like that, he was back in Hell.

"Absolutely not." He replied; there was no way he could possibly deal with this woman the entire trek back to his brother.

The girl's cheeks puffed in a childish fit of anger, and he might've laughed as she stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, if he weren't so angry himself.

"Fine." She stated. "Then you can stay there and rot."

He glared defiantly at her, but she matched him with an equally hard stare. They stayed like that for quite sometime, waiting for the other give in.

After many minutes, the man groaned and dropped his gaze.

"Fine," he exasperated, "you can join me."

The girl let out a joyous squeal. "Really? Promise?"

He nodded his head reluctantly, and she cut him free.

Rubbing his wrists as he stood from his seat, he hoped that he would be able to retrieve his watch and leave her in a nearby town. She was a pretty girl, he doubted he'd have trouble handing her off to a decent man.

"Excuse me." She muttered, and his musings were stopped as he turned his attention to her. "Might I get your name?"

He smirked at the girl and posed his hands to his sides.

"Edward Elric." He answered proudly. "And you?"

The girl smiled. "Why do you have two names?"

Edward laughed. "Everyone has two names; a first and surname."

"I don't." She replied, the look on her face was unreadable. "I'm just Winry."

Odd, he thought, but shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm sure you'll get one eventually, but let's go. Don't want to waste time."

The girl nodded her head in response, and they started their ascent to world above.

:

They were heading to the hidden entrance, the entrance that would lead her to the outside world, for the very first time, and Winry's heart just wouldn't be still. She was enthralled, nervous, excited and terrified; all at the same time.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Winry felt panic begin to build inside of her. Was this the right choice; running off with a man she didn't know and leaving behind everything she ever knew? Perhaps her life underground wasn't so bad. If the world was really as evil as Kimblee claimed, would she even stand a chance?

The sound of Edward's hands clapping together pulled her from her worries, and she watched as he placed them on the stone. Blue light emitted from his finger tips, and, suddenly, she was staring at her gateway to freedom. He stepped out and started to leave, but noticed that she wasn't following behind.

"You okay?" He asked, drooping his head to the side.

She looked to down and fiddled with the ends of her hair, embarrassed by her reluctance to leave. "I'm just nervous."

She heard him sigh, and her view of the ground was blocked by his gloved hand.

"C'mon." He urged, and when she lifted her gaze to his, a confident smile took hold of her face.

"Okay."

He pulled her out of the entrance and resealed it, while see stared at the moss that hid the secret passage. There was sunlight peaking through the cracks in the plant, and the brightness mesmerized her, like a moth to a flame. She walked to it, and lightly touched it. Oh! It felt quite strange. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you gonna go through it or what?" Edward said behind her, and, before she could answer, shoved her through.

It was so bright, she had to squint her eyes closed for a moment. She blinked them open slowly, taking in the foreign colors and strange scents that attacked her senses. She breathed in deeply, and smiled as she exhaled. When her eyes adjusted to the sunshine, she couldn't believe that she was really looking at the world above.

It was so beautiful, better than anything she had ever dreamed.

She screamed, and began to run through the grass in circles and dance through the flowers, picking them and throwing them high in the air. She couldn't stop jumping and squealing at every little thing, it was all so amazing!

Edward stood by the boulder and watched as she ran rampantly about the area, laughing to himself as she did. She bounded to him and grabbed his hands, forcing him to follow her through a little flower field and pointing out every little thing she saw. None of these things were new to him, but he was intrigued by her enthusiasm. He wondered how long she had been in that place, or if she ever left it before.

Winry fell back into the grass and smiled at the sky, watching the clouds drift through the vibrant blue above.

"This is incredible." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Ed watched her from the corner of his eye, and smiled. "If you say so."

He helped her stand once she caught her breath, and, soon after, they started their journey.

:

:

:

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to say 'thank you' to all the people who have reviewed this little fic, and give a big thanks to JaclynKaileigh, who has given me a lot of help and insight. Le Confidant, ShadowAlchemist503, TheMistofthePast, and Guest reader, thank you so much! You're all awesome! Thank you for reviewing!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

:

:

:

She called for his presence immediately. It was painstakingly hard to maintain his steely composure, when all he wanted to do was run to the thrown room. He hoped that her royal highness did not have ill-fated news of the war.

He entered the room with a swift turn, paced to her throne, and bowed before his queen.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" His deep voice boomed throughout the spacious hall.

The queen's aged face softened as she lifted her eyes to him. "Indeed, General Mustang. You may rise."

His years in service showed in every movement that he made, for he was quickly back to his feet, standing like a pillar of strength and loyalty. He was the definition of a perfect soldier.

"It seems my castle was raided this morning." She stated, a single grey eyebrow rose to further punctuate the sentence.

If he were a younger man, he would have gasped, shown some kind of worry, but he remained stiff. Only his eyes responded to the comment, his pupils shrinking at the thought of what this could mean.

"It was a small group of thieves that knew alchemy. No one was harmed." She continued. "Your soldiers captured two of the them. It seems they had an interest with my treasure room."

His fists clenched. The bastards.

"One thief, however, made off with a single item." She looked off to the stained glass windows that decorated the high walls of her throne room; the bright hues danced along the white marble floor as the sun shined through them. "The item he stole is worthless by means of gold, but it means the world to me. I want it back, General."

"As you wish, your majesty." He replied. "When shall I start my search for this criminal?"

"Immediately." She answered, and he bowed deeply, then turned to leave the room.

"Oh, General." She called, and he turned to listen further. " You'll be needing your best soldiers for the retrieval. This is no ordinary thief."

The ring in her voice caused his nerves to tingle. "Your majesty, whom am I chasing after?"

She smirked. "Have you heard of the bandit known as the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

:

:

Edward was at his wit's end.

He was a man who lived off struggle; a poor boy who turned to a life of crime to make ends meet for him and his brother. He fought countless battles, faced seemingly impossible obstacles, risked his life on countless occasions and never broke a sweat. The man faced fate time and time again, welcoming whatever was thrown at him with a confident smirk and a clap of his hands.

Yet here he was, kneeling in front of a childishly fussy woman that he didn't know, and he didn't think he could take anymore. They couldn't have been traveling for more than an hour, and Winry had done nothing but hinder any progress they could have made with her constant whining, jumping at every little sound, and her destructive clumsiness. It was ridiculous! This girl was going to be the end of him, he just knew it.

"Stop whining!" He spat, and gripped her ankle tightly.

She winced, and Ed grumbled as he examined the bottom of her supposedly injured foot.

"Nothing's there, you baby."

"That's because it healed already!" She fussed, her face turned pink from anger.

"Idiot, wounds don't heal that easily!" He snapped.

"Mine do!" She yelled. "And don't call me that, you insufferable jerk!"

He pulled away from her, his eyes were wide as he dramatically swung his arms high in the air.

"How am I a jerk?!" He shrieked. "I'm not the one that tied me up and forced me to let you tag along!"

Her cheeks began to bubble again, as he noticed they often did when she's mad, and Edward clapped his hands to her face, successfully deflating them.

"AAARGH!" Winry screamed, and hit him in the jaw with a hard uppercut.

He flailed his arms wildly in an attempt to maintain balance, before falling flat on his bottom. It hurt a lot more than he would have thought.

He shook his head hard, and refocused his eyes. Winry stood abruptly and stormed off, moving through the forest at a fast pace.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He called, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Away from you!" She shouted, and continued on.

He grumbled something profane under his breath as he stood, and began to run after her.

"Stop!" He called out, but she kept moving.

He was rather stunned by the extreme distance between them, how did move that fast in such a short time? More importantly, why the hell wasn't she moving like that before? There wouldn't even be a problem now if she did!

"Winry!" He shouted. "Slow down!"

She stopped. He could see her back go slack, as if she were sighing, and she turned around.

When he finally reached her, he had to bend over and take a moment to catch his breath.

"What?" She pouted, and crossed her arms.

Ed rolled his eyes as he panted, and raised a hand to her. "You still have my watch."

:

Winry had never been so angry in her entire life. The nerve of that fiendish, frustrating oaf!Her nostrils flared as she stared down at the foolish man. He didn't care about her, he was worried about his stupid trinket! What an insensitive moron!

She kicked his shin in frustration and stormed off once more. If he wasn't going to have the decency to ask forgiveness, than he was not getting anything from her anytime soon.

"What the hell is your problem, woman?!" He called out, collapsing onto the ground.

"YOU!" She exclaimed.

She could hear him holler as she stomped away.

When she reached the edge of the forest, she sat on the earthy floor and tried to calm herself down. It took a bit of time, but eventually her breathing went back to normal, and her deep desire to beat Edward in the head began to deplete.

His words continued to replay in her head, and as much as she hated to admit it, Edward did have a point. Although he had no right to be as rude as he was, he never wanted her to join. She forced him to let her accompany him on his journey, and she didn't even tell him why. She simply held him hostage until he agreed, hoping that he'd take her far away from that underground prison.

Winry looked back at the forest and thought it might be best for her to apologize. He may be an arrogant brat, but she didn't need to be that way as well. Perhaps, if she explained herself, things would be more amicable between them. If she really was going to travel with this man, they needed to be on good terms.

But how would she even apologize?

Almost absent-mindedly, she pulled the trinket from her dress and stared at it. What was so special about this old thing? What made it so important to Edward? She took in every detail engraved in the dull silver, and noticed a deep grooving that surrounded the outside rim of the strange looking pendant. Did it open?

She picked at the deep groove, trying to pry it open with her nails, but failed. She found a thin rock and tried using it as a wedge to force it open, but found no luck. She stared at it hard, thinking maybe there was a trick to it, like a lock.

Then, a strange thought flashed through her head. She closed her eyes, and tried to pull the thought back to her conscious. The thought formed into a picture behind her eyes, one of a strange formation of lines and shapes. She focused on it, and clung tightly to the trinket. She felt a lightness flow through her, and the trinket 'clicked', opening itself to her.

"How… odd." She whispered, and looked inside.

:

_A misshapen man stood before her. He was warning her of something, and in his hands was something bright. Too bright. All color was gone, except for this red light. _

_"…. Elixir of life…"_

_This caught her ear. 'Life', this was important. _

_He didn't want to use it, but she needed him to so desperately. She begged, and he did. _

_He took the bright light, from a tiny silver thing-_

_A woman, she was so beautiful. _

_She woke up. _

_A baby…._

_"….and they will be stolen from you…"_

_:_

Winry gasped, and clasped the watch shut.

What was that? What did she just see?

Her body felt strange, as if something was released upon seeing.. whatever it was that she saw. What it another dream, like she had so many times before? She looked at Edward's treasure and pondered these thoughts deeply. She hoped she didn't do something wrong to it. Perhaps it would be best to give it back to him now, and hope that they could start over.

Dangling the item in front her eyes, she gazed in wonder at the strange little object.

She didn't notice the horses running up the path nearby, or the men riding them taking notice of her presence.

"Excuse me, Miss." A deep voice boomed.

Winry jumped at the sound, and turned to see a soldier on horseback. His poise was rigid, and his stare was intense as it landed on the object in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, and Winry grew frightened.

She tried to stammer out an answer, but the man had already called for his soldiers to 'arrest'her.

Edward might not be getting his precious trinket back after all.

:

:

:


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

:

:

:

He could hear her scream, despite her being so far away.

He sat up from the ground abruptly, looking around the greenery for a sign of the bratty girl.

"Winry?" he called out, and he spotted her tiny silhouette running towards him.

A group of men on horseback weren't far behind.

"Shit."

"RUN!" she screamed, and grabbed his arm, jerking him to her side.

"What the hell did you do?!" he shouted, trying his best to not get caught in the wild foliage and keep up with the girl.

"Me? What did YOU do?!" she replied, and he noticed the chain of his pocket watch hanging outside of her dress.

_Damn_. They must have seen it.

The men were getting closer, and he was fearful of the weapons they might have, or the alchemy they may know. He grabbed her by the wrist and made a sharp turn to the right, darting into a darker part of the forest. The horses didn't catch their turn in time, putting a little more distance between them and the soldiers. Edward's grip tightened, and he pulled Winry into another sharp turn, earning a yelp from the girl as she nearly tripped and hurt her ankle. He saw it, and cringed.

"Try to keep up!" he shouted to her. "We can't slow down!"

He could hear as she fought to stifle back tears, but continued on.

The horses caught up to them. They were just as close as they were before, and Edward swore loudly as he tried to formulate a new escape route. Winry's limping was apparent as she ran, fighting to keep her tears from breaching. He clenched his teeth and pulled her into another sharp turn.

A fallen tree blocked their path, and Edward jumped over it. Winry attempted to mimic, but her injured foot hit the bark and sent her hurdling into Edward's back.

They tumbled down a steep hill. Edward flipped himself and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. He wore garments to protect himself from rough terrains, she didn't. When they met flat ground, he lifted her to her feet and began running again. The soldiers couldn't be far behind, even if he couldn't see their location at that moment.

He could feel Winry pull against him; she was losing momentum, and he didn't think he could keep going, either.

There was a cave in the distance. He knew the soldiers would inspect it immediately, but if he could alchemically create a hiding spot within it, maybe they'd be safe. He pulled Winry towards it, and her eyes locked on to the blackness within its opening.

"No!" she cried, her body shaking and pulling from his hold. "I won't go back in the dark!"

The fear in her voice caused Edward to pause, but only for a moment.

"I promise you'll come back out," he vowed, and tightened his grip on her. "But we need to go. Now!"

He pulled her into the mouth of cave, and they plunged into the darkness.

It was hard to navigate in the solid black of the cave, but Edward felt his way through with his free hand against its walls. The other was clenched tightly in Winry's hand, and he maintained a firm grip, as if to tell her that he wouldn't leave her there to be alone in the ground once more. He wasn't sure why her fear affected him so, but in a way, it helped give him the drive to keep moving. He wasn't going to let her stay afraid.

"I'm not going back," he heard her whisper. "I'm not going back there, I'm not going back."

They reached the cave's end, and Edward found a deep crevice within the walls that would fit both of them perfectly. All he needed to do was alchemically create a barrier to hide behind. He tried to retract his hand from hers, but Winry refused to let go.

"I'm not leaving," he told her, but her grip did not ease. "Winry, let go!"

Fire spiraled its way between them, barely kissing the leather of Edward's glove before Winry reluctantly pulled away.

"What the hell?" Edward spat, and his wide eyes landed on a small fire, held in the hands of a black eyed soldier.

"Stop running," the soldier warned, and he rose his hand high slowly. "And I'll spare you from unspeakable pain."

Edward snarled at the man.

"Dammit," he growled, and, quickly, began to formulate a plan of escape.

:

Winry was quaking in fear. Her stare snapped between the soldier and Edward at a panicked speed. He was going to hurt them, _he was going to hurt them. _She didn't want to feel anymore pain, but Edward couldn't heal the way she could.

She unconsciously clasped her hand around the chain of Edward's watch. The black-eyed shoulder saw her movement, saw the chain, and the ominous hand risen high above the flame moved its fingers to a snapping position.

"Surrender to me the watch," he ordered darkly. "Now!"

Winry gasped. He's manipulating the flame, she thought, though she didn't know how she knew. It was instinctive, almost. Somehow, she knew that if he should snap his fingers, the flames would propel into them, into _Edward_.

She couldn't let him be harmed. Not when he was her only chance at escaping, when he was the only one on her side.

She took a step forward, but tripped on a piece of loose earth. Edward saw her in his peripheral vision, and the soldier, misinterpreting her bad footing as the beginnings of an assault, snapped his fingers. Winry saw a glint of silver hit the ground before a twisting, vibrant light blasted into them.

Edward pushed her back, letting his right side be engulfed in fire. He screamed as the heat burned through the fabric of his shirt, marring the skin of his right arm. Winry couldn't make a sound; the red and yellow of the flame illuminated the fear etched into her features.

Edward was still screaming as he clapped his hands and slapped the cave's wall. The area quaked, large rocks fell from over head. The soldier quickly backed away, but his sight stayed glued on them. Edward was panting hard, and with another clap, he slammed his hands against the wall once more, and an opening appeared. He took Winry's hands in his, and they made their ascent to the outside world once more.

But before Edward grabbed her hand, and before the portal was fully formed, Winry locked eyes with the soldier. It was only for a moment, but it felt as if time had frozen within those few seconds. The falling rocks did nothing to distract him, but she saw that as she moved to escape, his expression transfigured to something like shock.

She did not dwell on that moment long, however, for soon she and Edward were back to running as fast as they could, never once looking back.

:

Mustang nearly collapsed as he staggered out of the cave.

"That girl," he muttered to himself. "It-it was like looking at a ghost."

Her hair, her eyes, her _face._ There was no mistaking it; she was the mirror image of the late Princess Sara. Could it be that she…

"Impossible," he told himself. "How could she have survived all these years?"

One of his men reported to his side.

"Sir," he stated. "We saw an explosion on the side of the cave and scanned the area. Are you harmed?"

"At ease, soldier," Mustang ordered. "I am well."

He stood slowly, dusting the earth from his uniform. "The suspects escaped. I need you and the others to report back to the kingdom."

He paused for a moment. "If I'm correct, we're going to have to turn this higher rank retrieval into a full-blown manhunt."

"Sir?" the soldier questioned, but his superior chose to ignore the comment.

"What are you waiting for? Go now!" Mustang ordered, and the man swiftly moved away.

He wasn't going to follow them back to the kingdom. He had somewhere more important to go, with someone very important to find.

If he was right in what he was thinking, the Fullmetal Alchemist held something much more valuable in his possession to the Queen than a pocket watch.

:

They had made a great distance between themselves and the soldiers, when Edward collapsed. Winry was still running when it happened, and she let out the shrillest of squeals as her body was pulled down with his.

"Edward?" she whispered, and tapped his side when he made no response. "Edward, speak to me."

For a moment, she thought he was dead, but when she saw the rise and fall of his back, she quickly calmed.

Suddenly, she remembered the flames, and how he had screamed as the fire made contact with his body. She turned her attention to his right arm, and covered her mouth as she gasped. The skin was mutilated; stained in putrid shades of red, white and purple. Blisters and swelling were visible on nearly the entire limb, and it pained her to look at it.

"Oh god," she breathed, and tightened her hand against her mouth. "He must have lost consciousness from the pain."

Oh, was there something she could do? The poor boy was so hurt, and these wounds were so bad. What if he died? She couldn't bear the thought of such a horrid thing. He was a brat, but he saved her life!

A thought struck her. Kimblee often took her blood to heal small wounds when he came home from his journeys, perhaps that would work for Edward! She searched his person for a sharp object, but he carried nothing of the sort.

"Dammit," she muttered, then berated herself for using such language.

She tried to bite down hard on her lip, to just draw a little blood, but cried out before she could. Oh, what was she going to do!

It happened again.

A strange correlation of shapes and patterns flashed behind her eyes, and, before she could think, she pulled that thought to the front of her mind, and placed her hands on Edward's wounds.

A faint red glow emitted from beneath her palms, and she let out a soft breath as a lightness flowed through her unlike anything she had ever felt. Her vision blurred and her mind flooded with colors and imprints of strange, archaic designs. Her limbs tingled with a strange cold, and her breathing grew tremulous and irregular. Her muscles tightened as the final surge of energy shot through her, and she became hyper aware of all that surrounded her.

The bugs, birds, and other creatures of the forest sang in an ancient, native tongue that echoed through her head as she gasped harshly, releasing Edward's arm and falling back into the grass. She panted as she stared into the evening sky. Her nerves itched with a strange sensation, and she craned her neck to see if she did it; to see if Edward was okay.

:

He sucked in the night air as if he were a drowning man. His chest vibrated in an unharmonious pattern, and he grasped his injured arm as he abruptly shot up from the ground. His ears buzzed, and his face felt hot. He tried to calm his breathing, but failed to do so. Releasing a deep, staggered breath, his eyes darted to his right arm.

It was fine. _How was it fine?_

He looked to Winry, who was rolling on to her stomach, slowly lifting herself into an upright position.

"It worked," she whispered. "I can't believe it worked."

What worked? What did she do?

Any type of coherence left his mind as he noticed the chain of the watch was no longer hanging from outside of her dress.

_"_You didn't," he stammered, his features hardened. "Tell me you didn't.."

She blinked, and her face fell. "You were hurt, you could have died!"

"So you used it?!" he barked, throwing his fist down into the ground.

"Used what?" she yelled back, and her eyes grew wide.

She placed a hand on her chest, patting the area for something that was now gone.

"Edward, I-I'm so sorry."

He thought he might get sick. Rage, fear, defeat; they all engulfed his being as Winry stammered apologies. He slammed his hand into the ground again.

"Dammit!"

That was his only chance at helping him- of helping his brother. Damn it all, after everything he went through, why was it gone?!

He continued to thrash his fist into the earth.

"Edward!" she shrieked, and he barely noticed the small stone that cut through leather and wedged itself in-between his knuckles.

She quickly snatched his hand and inspected the wound. Her slender fingers clasped the stone and removed it almost painlessly.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, and angrily removed the glove. "I just healed you!"

She then closed her eyes, and placed two fingers on the wound. He saw a red spark, and a strange heat warmed the skin of his hand. A rush of energy flowed through his arm, through him, and he gasped as she let go of him.

There was no trace of the wound.

"What the hell?" he shrieked, and backed away from her with rapid speed.

He immediately regretted the action, for the pained expression Winry wore made him want to reach for her. He glanced at his hand, then back at her.

"What," he began, then cleared his throat. "What the hell was that?

:

This was it. She couldn't withhold the truth any longer.

It was now or never; she needed to tell Edward everything.

His sharp, gold stare never wavered. What will happen when he knows? How will he look at her, what will he do with her? Her heart was beating so rapidly, and she feared her voice would fail her. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and released the breath quickly through her mouth.

"I," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "I don't know how, but I can do things. Things people shouldn't be able to do."

She coiled and uncoiled her fingers, then flipped her hands to look at her palms.

"I lost my family before I could even remember them," she continued. "They were killed, and all they wanted to do was protect me."

She paused, took another breath, and continued

"I lived in that... place, because of that," she stated, her voice would not yet let her raise its volume. "Because people wanted my power. They wanted me, to take my blood and hands, and use me for things I can't even imagine."

She wanted to look up, to see how Edward was looking at her, but she was too frightened.

"The man who protected me, raised me and taught me everything I know, tried to make me his," and she stifled a whimper at the memory of his hands on her, and how horrible it felt. "But I couldn't love him. Not like that."

She took another moment to breathe, to keep herself from breaking down. "I wasn't safe there anymore. So, when you came and you said you didn't want me, I thought, maybe, I can escape. I could go somewhere new, somewhere really safe, and I was scared that if I told you, you'd refuse, or maybe start to want me for the reasons so many others did."

Oh, how she wanted to see his face, to know what he must be thinking.

"I just want to be safe, to find a new home and be free of all this," she told him. "I didn't mean to frighten you by doing what I did, and I'm sorry that I took your treasure. I-I-"

Then, she risked it.

She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair, and his expression caused her to feel a lightness in her stomach that emulated when she used her powers. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung slightly open, but he did not look away from her. He looked frightened, and she wondered if it was because of her, or because of what she told him.

Her lip quivered, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. All the pain that she felt from being alone so many nights, of fearing the world and everything in it, and all the anguish her young heart held throughout her life surfaced, and it was too much for her to bear. She twined her fingers into the grass, and cried. She choked on whimpers and inhaled tears, gasping as her head dropped towards the ground.

:

It was too much, it was just too damn much for one person to take.

He listened in horror as she told him, and her words made his stomach sink.

It made so much damn sense; her fearful looks, what she said underground, why he found her all alone in the dark..

His fists clenched in rage over it. How could someone justify such treatment? How could someone leave a poor girl in a place like that?

Her powers. It was all because of that. People wanted her for it, wanted to use her for it, and it made him feel sick. So sick, because he had done something for almost the same reason.

Would he have been one of those men, had he known of her power long ago? Could he possibly be the kind of man to hunt her, to use her for his own benefit? Wasn't that what he was after the watch for; because of what he heard it could do, and hoped it would for him?

Then he saw her lip tremble, her eyes fog with tears, and he knew his answer.

No, he could never to that to someone, especially someone like her. Although the pain of losing it caused a dull ache in his heart, the watch was just an object. She was a breathing, feeling, living being. He could never bring himself to cause someone like her harm, nor could he bring himself to hating her for losing the object in which he pined.

He moved to her, placed his hands atop of her shoulders, and when she looked up to him, he pulled her into his chest.

"You are safe. I swear it," he whispered, and she grasped the fabric of his shirt tightly as her sobs grew harder.

He didn't know what he'd do now that he had lost what he searched so desperately for, but he found a momentary solace as he held her in his arms.

:

Perhaps, they could find what they were looking for in each other. A cure, a home; it was possible that the only way to reach these things, was when they held each other in their grasp.

:

:

:

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment to give a BIG thanks to JaclynKaileigh. The girl isn't even a BETA for this story, yet she takes the time to help me out. She deserves a cookie. Haha. :) And a big thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You're all awesome!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

:

:

:

_She could hear him coming._

_His footsteps were loud, but casual. The sound of confidence was apparent in each stride, and it made her body shake in fear. _

_Winry could envision the smirk plastered on his pale skin. She could see the dark need in his eyes before they ever came into view, and her knowing made her even more frightened. _

_The thought of this encounter made her sick. She could feel something burning at the back of her throat, the clenching within her insides and the stony aftermath of each muscle's flinch. _

_He was close, so very close, and she wanted to scream. She wanted to call out for someone, anyone, but no one could hear her in the depths of the earth. No one would find her buried underground, far away from all that was considered safe. The steps went silent, and she knew he was there. The blackness of the hall hid him, but she could feel his presence; sense his eyes undressing her as she stood immobile. _

_"Hello, my darling lotus."_

_She wanted to vomit. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out the name of any creature, man or not, that could save her from this hell. _

_He crept towards her, and little by little the flames illuminated his features, making Winry gasp. _

_It was Kimblee, but never had she seen him in such a state. He was younger; his eyes held a wildness that she never saw before, and he was covered in blood. His smile was cynical, and it twisted so deeply, it looked inhuman. She couldn't keep her face from contorting. It was ghastly, no, horrific, the way he stared. His hands hadn't touched her, but she felt violated. _

_He moved closer, and the dark room transfigured into the darkness of the night. He grabbed her, held her by her hair, and his laugh was so venomous that she could not stop herself from crying. _

_There was a man calling out for her, but he was saying a name that was not her own. He was inside of a carriage, his eyes shined like crystals as the glow of fire highlighted his tears. Kimblee's hands traced the length of her neck, and something swiped across. _

_It happened too fast for her to make any response. She simply fell, watching as this man cried out for her, hearing Kimblee's laughter echoing as she drifted in and out of blackness. _

_"My baby.."_

_"Please, my baby.."_

_"….Winry."_

Something bright shined into her eyes. She winced at it, covered her face, but she couldn't hide from it. Strange, she thought, her candle never shined so intensely.

She peaked through a veil of her hair, and was faced with the vision of tall and twisting trees that reached towards the sky. The airy sound of birds singing a good morning song whispered through the leaves, sweetly waking the forest with it soft melody. Sitting up quickly, she wiped away the morning dew that moistened her skin. She found herself nestled in between the roots of a large tree, and smiled.

It was a dream. A strange, confusing and _not_ real dream.

Winry let out a shaky breath. She wasn't in the hollow underground, she wasn't going to have to face Kimblee, she was far away and, for now, was safe.

Rubbing her arms absentmindedly, she looked about the area, taking in the colors of the forest. The blues, browns and greens were all so captivating to her.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a splash of gold, and looked to it.

It was Edward, slumped against the very same tree. His hair was tousled and falling out of the braid he kept it in. His mouth was hanging open, making his snoring more audible. The sight was quite comical, and Winry giggled at it. She moved to him and shook him lightly, and he whined and twisted his body in response. Sighing, she moved closer and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Edward," she whispered in a sing-song tone. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He moaned and squirmed and whined once more, but his eyes opened. The warm, speckled colors of his irises caused Winry to realize just how close she was to him. His face flushed and she squeaked, quickly bouncing away from him.

There was a moment of silence, but Winry quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Good morning." she said, and Ed nodded in response, his cheeks still a noticeable shade of pink.

Looking at him now, and remembering how she had cried in his arms, made Winry's mind feeling quite muddled. Aside from the sheer embarrassment she felt, she was terrified that, now that everything had settled in, he might change his mind about what he said.

_You are safe, I swear it._

Did he really mean that? Did he honestly believe he could help her, even save her? Logically, she wasn't sure it could be done.

The sound of shuffling pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked to see Edward standing, his gloved hand held out for hers to take.

"Come on," he grumbled, running his free hand over his face. "Let's get going. We've got some ground to cover today."

Winry blinked, and silently abided. He pulled her up with ease, and their eyes lingered on one another as she gained balance; searching for something, but what they weren't quite sure.

"Edward," she finally said, letting go of him. "Thank you so much, for everything, but I can't ask you to risk your safety for my own. It's selfish to-"

"Hold your damn tongue."

Winry was stunned into silence. The sternness in his tone was surprising, but, despite his words being so harsh and his expression being rather ferocious, she could sense that he meant no harm.

"You really expect me to leave you behind, after you _forced_ me to bring you along, and after all of _that _happened?" He crossed his arms and his brow crinkled deeper. "Like hell I'm doing that."

Her lip quivered, and she smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it was foolish to say."

"Damn right," he said, gifting her a smirk back. "Besides, you owe me one."

Winry chuckled, and placed her hands on her hips. "How so?"

He uncrossed his arms and placed him behind his head, leaning into a more comfortable stance. "You lost my watch, so you have to help me find another relic with specially amplified alchemic properties. By the way, it's not easy."

Winry's jaw dropped, and Ed laughed as he began to walk off. She hurried behind, contemplating what he had said.

That watch had alchemic properties, so that meant it was used for alchemy. Is that what he was doing when clapped his hands: alchemy? She could remember tomes on the subject nestled in Kimblee's room. She was forbidden to read such things; he told her the studies were impure and impractical. She believed that to be so, when she was naive enough to believe that Kimblee had her best interests at heart, but now did she think differently? She analyzed Edward for a moment, and decided that it did.

That didn't explain to her, however, the need for that watch. She didn't know anything about alchemy, but from what she had witnessed of Edward, he seemed to have a good understanding of it, or at least that's how it looked. Just what in the world did he need such a thing for? Why would he want to amplify his alchemy?

She remembered his responses to her questions in the underground fortress. He said he went through hell to get it, but why? Would it be rude to ask? Would be get defensive?

She then remembered all that she had shared with him. If she could tell him of all that horror, than he should at least be able to confide in her this simple thing.

She stopped, and after a moment, he stopped, too.

"You okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

She stared for a moment at him, her fists clenched tightly.

"Edward," she began. "Why did you want that watch so badly?"

His face dropped, and Winry's blood felt like broken glass pulsing through her veins.

:

* * *

:

Roy stopped in front of the ominous gates, his teeth clenched together tightly. It had been years, no, decades since he'd seen this place. He didn't ever want to come back, but sometimes life doesn't always allow a person's wants to be realized.

He walked forward and past through the opening for the mercenary hideaway. He hoped that the layout of the place was still the same, but as he thought about it, he doubted it would ever change. Hired killers weren't much for architecture or design. What he was worried most about was if the people changed, or more importantly, if the person we was looking for was still alive.

The bar was still the focal point of this run down fort. Looking at it made him think of when he was young, listening to the tales of how this once military base was taken over by murderers and thieves.

More like ransacked and pillaged, he thought, and entered the small vicinity.

Like he had seen many years ago, the place was alive with criminals of every trade, blundering around as they drank, fought, gambled, or acquired partners for sins of the flesh. He could remember being a young boy, running around and through the legs of men and women, hungry for the other's touch. How he wasn't scarred by these things as a child, he'll never know.

"Hello, Roy," a gruff voice muttered, a voice that Roy hadn't heard in so long, he nearly forgot how much he actually missed it.

"Hello, Madame," he smiled, and it was honest.

The hefty woman eyed him up and down, then smirked as she gestured for him to follow her to the bar. He obeyed, and sat on a secluded stool.

"Are you still a rum man?" she asked, already pouring a glass of thick, dark vice.

Roy licked his lips, but held his hand up in protest. "I can't right now, Madame. I'm not here for pleasure."

The woman passed him the glass anyway, her thick hands rested against the the top of the bar. "When you come to visit me, it better not be for business. It's been ten years, Roy. Don't think I haven't been counting."

Guilt hit the man hard, and he took the drink. He wasted no time indulging in the crisp, sense-killing taste. Wine could never quench his thirst for such a flavor. He moved the glass back to the woman, and she filled it again, leaning towards him as she slid it back to his open hand.

"What brings you in, Son?" she asked, her dark eyes searching for the answer as he took another deep drink.

He placed the glass down. "I'm looking for someone, off duty."

She nodded in understanding, and scanned the room in seconds. "Who might it be?"

"Must you ask?" he said softly, and she smirked.

"Walk past the staircase, table under the loft," she answered. "Watch yourself. You haven't been around for a long time, and if someone recognizes that uniform, I don't want blood staining my floor."

A smug smile took over his mouth as he stood. "I assure you, you needn't worry about my blood being spilt."

He moved in the direction that the madame suggested, earning grunts and grimaces from the criminals surrounding him. He chose to ignore these things, however. Even if he was a master of flame alchemy, he wasn't fool enough to think he could take these men on without destroying everything and everyone within the vicinity.

He reached the steps, but was stopped by a large brute.

A swarm of outlaws, hungry for a fight, began to surround the two, teeth bared and weapons raised. Roy took in the sight of them, and groaned.

"I'm not in the position to fight all of you at once," he stated, earning chuckles and hoots from the motley looking crew. "So, if you value your lives, sit back down and carry on about your night."

The crowd broke into a laughing frenzy, and an enormous finger shoved at Roy's chest.

"You don't belong here." the large man grunted.

Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly. "Go on and swing, I'm not in the mood for a monologue."

The man growled, and a mighty fist made its way towards Mustang's face. He ducked low, and swung hard into his knee, successfully damaging the joint and throwing the man off balance. Roy came back up swiftly and threw an uppercut into his jaw, then, balling both fists together to increase momentum, threw an elbow into his temple. The giant lost consciousness, and the other criminals watched with wide eyes as the his massive head bounced off the wooden floor.

Roy stretched his shoulders unenthusiastically and massaged his fist. "Man, I'm rusty. That guy's jaw nearly broke a finger."

"You bastard!" a criminal growled, and lunged at him.

The thought of snapping his fingers almost crossed his mind, but an arrow shot at the attacker, successfully scraping the tip of his nose, and hitting an inked face on one of the many wanted signs hanging by the doorway of the building.

Roy glanced at the arrow, not bothering to hide his large grin. "Your aim is too far right."

A hooded figure walked to his side, a bow in hand.

"I meant to aim right," the figure stated. "The man in the sign only has one eye."

He nodded in understanding, and turned his attention to the hooded savior.

"It's been too long, Riza." he whispered, but the figure made no response.

"Knock off the damn squabbling!" the madame finally shouted. "Or I'll throw all of you out!"

The crowd calmed, and the hooded figure, or Riza, began to walk back behind the staircase. Roy followed, looking for signs of swaying hips or graceful hands beneath the deep colored cloak. He saw nothing, however, as he sadly thought he would. The table was hidden by the lack of lighting. Riza's cloak blended well with the shadows. As Roy sat down, he felt as though he looked to be sitting by himself. That was fine with him; he wanted this conversation to be as low key as possible.

"Why," Riza began, her voice no longer masked with a genderless vernacular. "Why are you back?"

He stared hard at the darkness, imagining the burning light of her ruby eyes. It had been too long since he looked at her.

"I need your help." he confessed, and his fingers laced together atop the table.

It was silent between them. An intensity brewed in the air around them, thick with an electric reaction as their bodies took in the sight, sound and smell of the other.

"Start talking," she ordered.

Roy fiddled with his thumbs as he stared at nothing.

"I'm sure you know the 'Fullmetal Bandit'?" he asked, and Riza hummed in agreement.

"Talented boy. He reminds me of you," she replied.

Roy didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "Well, I'm on the hunt for him."

A single, small chuckle escaped from her throat.

"Why would you be chasing after him?" she asked, intrigued and humored. "He's a harmless thief; hardly the kind of criminal a general needs to worry about."

Roy leaned into his hands, his fingers masked the entirety of his face, except for his eyes.

"He has something, or someone, of great value to the queen," he whispered.

"Someone?"

If he still knew her like he had in his youth, her pupils were most likely dilating over the statement. He hoped her curiosity would pull her to his plans. He hoped he could still rope her in.

"Yes," he answered, and leaned in closely to the dark. "If I'm right, I do believe there is still a living heir to the Resembool throne."

He half expected Riza to gasp, but saddened when he remembered that Riza held a steely disposition. He should know she wouldn't show surprise; her emotions were as camouflaged as she was now in the dark.

"I see," was all she said.

He stayed leaned in, peering at the darkness. He wanted to reach out a hand to her, to pull the darkness away from her body.

"I need you to help me track him," he whispered, lightly squirming as his ribs dug into wood. "I must capture him at all costs; dead or alive."

The darkness tensed, and her breath warmed the bridge of his nose.

"I won't kill him," she stated. "He's just a boy."

"I never asked you to," he replied.

Her breathing was steady, and the warmth of each exhale that touched his skin was intoxicating. He forgot how much she affected him.

"You know I can't say 'no' to you," Riza sighed, and moved away; he began to feel cold without her near.

"I'll pay you handsomely," he offered, and the darkness tensed again.

"How dare you?" she growled, and his stomach twisted. "I don't want your money."

He knew where this would lead, but feigned ignorance. "I can't ask of you this favor without proper payment, Riza."

"Don't you dare pretend to forget," she warned. "You saved my life, Roy. I'm in your debt."

Roy cleared his throat, and pulled away from her. His body fought him, moving slower than his brain signaled.

"You owe me nothing," he confessed. "That payment to your father. I couldn't let you be- I owed him that."

"Your debt to my father died along with him," Riza snapped, but her voice suddenly softened. "I am here today, because of you. I owe you everything that I am."

Her words startled him, ignited something within him that he thought died so many years ago.

She removed her hood, revealing amber hair and irises of fire. No wonder he was so mesmerized by the flame; it mirrored her eyes so perfectly.

"My life is yours, Roy," Riza whispered, and he couldn't pull away from the flames. "I'd follow you into Hell, if you asked."

And into Hell, they would go, he thought, but at least they'd be together.

:

* * *

:

Edward wasn't expecting this. At least, not so soon.

His heart was racing far too fast. He felt like a child that had been caught doing something naughty, baring the look of terror before his punishment began.

Winry looked frightened, too, and he berated himself for stalling.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, shaking her head and hands before him. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," he stated, and began to take deep breaths. "It's okay."

Winry moved to comfort him, but hesitated. He didn't notice, however, as he was focusing on where to start, how to tell her, whether or not he should tell her every detail and, finally, if this was a good idea in the first place. He told himself to stop fretting, that he owed her the truth after everything she told him; equivalent exchange, after all.

He sat where he stood, and Winry moved over to him, kneeling beside him.

"When I was a kid, I lived in a little cottage with my family," he began. "It was just me, my mom and brother, and I couldn't have ever wanted more than that."

The memory of his mother's garden, and playing in the field by their home made his heart grow heavy.

"Al, my brother, and I used to practice alchemy, and our mother would encourage us, say we had a talent no one else had. We loved the attention, and practiced every chance we had. Our mother was our world. We wanted nothing, but to make her happy."

His teeth clenched, and his eyebrows twisted together.

"One night, in the summer, we were practicing a complex transmutation. We wanted -hmph- well, we never knew our father, and she never said anything, but we knew she missed him. I don't know what happened to him. I think he left one day, and never came back."

He remembered creeping out of his room late at night, and peaking into the living area to see his mother staring out at the darkness with a torch lit in the window.

"We tried to make a sign in the sky. We wanted to help guide him home."

An empty feeling hit is stomach, and a numbness flooded his nerves. He cleared his throat and continued.

"But it backfired. The array went off inside our home, we were so _stupid_. Mother caught us, but not fast enough."

He remembered the fire; the sparks blinding him, the sounds of explosions deafening him.

"She used her own body to protect us, but I was the only one that came out okay. Alphonse's body was injured far behind repair. He couldn't move, could barely talk, and now he's fallen into some kind of sleep that he can't wake from. I wanted the watch, so I could fix him."

He remembered how much Al looked like their mother before the accident.

"I just want to see him smile again."

He let out a shaky exhale, and felt something wet hit his shoulder before being engulfed in a tight hug. It took him by surprise, and he wasn't sure if he should hug her back or not.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "That's so awful. I-I wish I hadn't been so careless."

"It's… not your fault," he muttered, and rested an arm around her.

There was a pregnant pause as Winry tried to stifle her whimpers. She pulled away, wiping at her wet cheeks with her small knuckles. She sniffed, and suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Maybe," she began, trying to formulate the words as she spoke. "Maybe I can do it."

Ed didn't comprehend what she was trying to say. "Do what?"

She deadpanned. "Heal your brother, dummy!"

"Hey!" he shouted defensively, then her words sunk in. "Hey…"

"I think I can do it," she confirmed, placing a hand on his knee. "I mean, I healed you, and I heal myself without even thinking."

He stared at the ground stupefied. Could it be that she could be the prize of his journey? Could she really help him? He thought of her power, and the possibility made his heart race.

But he thought of the man who used her, who harmed her for baring such a gift, and he grew hesitant.

"Winry," he said. "I-it would be amazing, but… I don't want to use you."

Winry tilted her head inquisitively.

"You can't use me if I offer to help." she told him.

This statement changed everything.

"Winry," he said, staring boldly into her eyes. "If you did this for him… It would mean everything to me. I would forever be in your debt."

The girl sniggered and smiled softly. "Oh, I know. I plan on using that to my advantage."

He paid no heed to the sly remark, for he was far too focused on the fact that_ she was going to help him heal his brother_. His heart was in his throat, his grin grew wide and he hugged her fiercely.

"Winry, if I believed in miracles, you'd damn-well be one!" he exclaimed, and she laughed as she hugged him back tightly.

When the excitement settled, they got to their feet and began walking once again. The sun was high, and they had the rest of the day to reach what he believed would be a safe resting point. Despite being a cautious mind, Edward couldn't stop the adrenaline pulsing through him as he thought of returning to his brother.

She skipped along beside him, still gasping and awing over the little wonders of the world. He thought he was going wet himself when she saw her first dragonfly, swatting and wailing at it like a frightened toddler. When he buckled over from laughter, she stamped her foot and bubbled her cheeks, as she had done before, but eventually began to giggle as well. To think, not even a day ago he wanted to be rid of Winry, and now he couldn't imagine going home without her.

The journey back was still long, but he was ready to face it; so long as she was with him.

:

* * *

:

She wasn't there.

He tore through every room, ripped apart every object possible of hiding her away, but she was gone.

"WINRYYY!" He screeched, his vocal chords nearly ripping. "COME OUT, COME OUT!"

But there was no response. Only the sounds of a mad man screaming into blackness.

The little brat, he thought. Somehow, that damned little princess got away. His nails cut the palms of his hands as snarled and spat wildly. He roared as he took a vial of his lotus' blood and destroyed the tunnels of the underground fortress. He laughed a high, cold laugh as he watched the earth around him crumble, running only when the tunnel dared to take him with it.

He stormed out into the sunlight, and his fury returned. He breathed deeply and wildly, but paused when he caught a strange scent. It was as if his mind had turned primal, for he ran through the forest like a wild animal, smelling the air with fervent need. He stopped near a steep drop of mud and rocks, and near a collection of sharpened pieces, sat a small ruby colored pebble. He clawed his way down to it, and hovered over the gem of Winry's blood like a predator would to its prey. He inhaled deeply, and smiled a wicked smile.

"You may be gone," he muttered, licking his lips hungrily. "But I will find you."

:

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, readers! I'm so sorry to all of my followers for this piece and Mixtape. Life has really been holding up to it's reputation of being a 'bitch'. I'm not giving up, thought! I hope this chapter is a good 'sorry', as I did take my time with it. Big thanks to Le Confidant for the help on this chapter, and a shout to all that have followed/favored/reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! I love the feedback. :)


End file.
